


Coffee

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of AU Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is crushing on his co-worker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A short AU thing based on a tumblr prompt (also my first venture into writing AU Malec). Enjoy!

“You know the coffee here is terrible, right?” Clary says, sliding up beside Magnus and raising her eyebrows at the cup in his hands. “What happened, dingo ate your fancy Italian roast?”

Magnus rolls his eyes and makes a face at her, thinking of the delicious coffee he usually brings from home.

“I’m willing to make this sacrifice,” he says in a low voice, and Clary clearly notices his drop in volume, because she frowns.

“Since when?” she says, and when Magnus doesn’t reply, just stirs his truly disgusting teachers’ lounge coffee, she glances around the room. Then she spots something–or someone–and turns back to Magnus, gaping slightly. “This isn’t about the hot new English teacher, is it?”

Magnus straightens a little where he stands, surreptitiously glances over his shoulder only to see that _yes,_ Mr. Lightwood has in fact entered the room, all contradicting impressions with his messy hair, stubble and button-up shirt, as per usual. Magnus turns back to Clary.

“What makes you say that?” he says innocently, sipping his coffee. He immediately scrunches up his face at the taste–no amount of cream or sugar can make this drinkable. Clary laughs.

“Maybe the fact that this is the second time I’ve seen you down this gross excuse for coffee,” she says, nodding at the coffee maker on the table next to them, “coffee that _he_ doesn’t seem to mind drinking every day. And the fact that I’ve seen you cast more than one longing look after the guy since he started working here.”

Magnus makes a small noise, eyebrows raised as he cocks his head.

“ _Longing_ may be a bit of a stretch,” he mumbles, but Clary is unfazed.

“Considering your job,” she says, “I gotta say, your poker face sucks.”

Magnus narrows his eyes at her, but she just sticks out her tongue. He hates that she has a point; as a drama teacher, he really should be better at this. 

Clary glances away a little then, and straightens.

“He’s coming over,” she whispers discreetly, a small smile on her face. “Go get ‘im, tiger. Maybe actually make a move, this time.”

Magnus suppressses a groan, and Clary gleefully slaps his arm before leaving him alone by the godforsaken coffee maker. He has about a second to brace himself, before the tall frame of Alec appears next to him, grabbing a cup from the shelf and shooting Magnus a crooked half-smile as their eyes briefly meet. _God, that’s a nice smile._ He takes the pot from the coffee maker, before noticing that it’s virtually empty, and he sighs.

“Right,” Alec mutters to himself, putting the pot back and starting to search the cupboards for the means to make more of this appalling drink, and Magnus just watches him for a moment, before springing into action.

“You know,” he says, making Alec turn to him, eyebrows raised. “It’s really not that good, anyway.” He gestures with his own cup, which is still mostly untouched. “How about we go for some real coffee, instead? My treat.”

Alec blinks, seemingly taken by surprise at the offer, and Magnus feels a tiny bit of panic set in as he waits for a reply. Then, Alec actually smiles, still crookedly, but genuinely, and he nods.

“Yeah,” he says. “Let’s do that.”

Magnus can’t help but grin, putting his cup down.

“Great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
